Conventional internal combustion engines operate on all cylinders regardless of power requirements, relying upon transmission shifts and/or fuel supply to vary the torque provided in accordance with need. During most normal driving cycles only a portion of available engine power is utilized, but the entire engine is used for that portion of power. The result is inherent inefficiency of operation, wasted energy, excessive fuel consumption and excessive pollutant emissions.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the usual internal combustion engine. In accordance with the present invention, a modular engine assembly is provided which incorporates a "floating" flywheel and a plurality of engines which selectively engage the flywheel via automatic clutches. Initially, the vehicle transmission is driven by a single, primary engine which also drives the flywheel. As additional power is required, as indicated by a torque sensor, or as demanded by an overriding foot pedal position, an auxiliary engine (one or more) is initially started by clutch coupling to the flywheel and thereafter aids the primary engine in driving the transmission.
Modular design enables the practical use of inexpensive, efficient, low polluting, small bore internal combustion engines (e.g. 10-90 cubic inches displacement). Synchronization of spark firing of the primary and auxiliary engine is readily accomplished by a commercially available mini-computer device. While the primary engine includes a starter and manual or automatic choke, the auxiliary engine is supplied with a fixed, idealized air/fuel ratio, such as stoichiometric or leaner. Heat transferred from the primary engine to the auxiliary engine maintains the auxiliary engine in a "ready" condition. A sealed housing is provided around the flywheel and vacuum therein is established by connection to the intake manifold of the primary engine. Additionally, the primary engine drives the alternator, air conditioner, and/or other pumps and the like, in the usual manner. Preferably, a hydrostatic transmission is utilized which provides smooth, full-range control of speed and torque. Fluid slip clutches, such as silicon fluid clutches, and preferred so as to provide full floating operation of the flywheel during braking and idling conditions.
The present modular-floating flywheel construction permits even the primary engine to stop, rather than be operating, during a temporary pause in vehicle travel, since the flywheel will act to start the primary engine as well as the auxiliary engine. The result is a further reduction in fuel consumption and air pollution.
The "floating" flywheel permits a smoothness of operation usually obtained only with rotary power engines, enables the storage of normally wasted energy and provides for rapid acceleration when required. The effective horsepower of the engine is thus effectively increased. The primary and auxiliary engines can be identical or can be different, and engines as small as 20 horsepower can be used in conjunction with a larger (50-75 horsepower) engine to effectively drive a full sized automobile. Each engine is complete within itself, having the standard balancing flywheel, common to reciprocating piston engines. Pollutant emissions are low as a result of the extremely low fuel consumption and ability to drive the auxiliary engine with a fixed air/fuel ratio. Accordingly, the present invention provides an advantageous solution to current critical problems of fuel shortage and air pollution.